Randomness 2
by SonamyGirll12
Summary: Another Random story! And please note that of your fav characters were used in a way you find offensing, please realize that this is just or fun. It wasn't made to make fun of characters. This was also made by me and AmyRoselover
1. Chapter 1

Amy- Shadow, what are you doing?

Shadow- *blows smoke* I'm smoking

Amy- Since when?

Shadow- *blows again* Since I felt like it

Amy- Whatever *leaves*

Knuckles- Hi, Shadow

Shadow- What's *smokes* up *smokes* Knuck *smokes* cles?

Knuckles- Shadow, that's not how you smoke…. *takes out cigarette in a dramatic way* THIS IS HOW YOU SMOKE! *leans against wall and smokes* You have to be Kool! K-O-O-L!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**Now this is the real story**_

Sonic- *drinking coffee* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Amy- Sonic, get back here *stops and pants* Man, I couldn't catch him…

Shadow- Why'd you give him coffee?

Amy- I didn't GIVE it to him… he stole it… *2 seconds later* SHADOW, YOU'RE NOT SMOKING!

SHOCK!

Shadow- I'm trying to quit

Cream- Why'd you start? *smokes*

Shadow- I was… depressed…

Amy- o_o CREAM, YOU'RE SMOKING!

MORE SHOCK!

Amy- Shadow!

Shadow- O_O I didn't give it to her, I swear!

Amy- U-_- Probably Knuckles…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Priest- Um… you may now kiss the rock… O_o

Knuckles- *wearing a bow tie* Finally =)

Master Emerald- *wearing a wedding dress* …………

Amy- KNUCKLES!

Knuckles- o_O AMY?! *throws bow tie off and leans against master emerald, trying to looking cool* Hey, Amy…. What's up? U^_^

Amy- WHY'D YOU GIVE CREAM CIGARETTES?! *lifts up Knuckles*

Knuckles- I DIDN'T DO IT, AMY! .

Amy- *puts him down* But if you didn't do it… then who did?

Sonic- *talking in gangster/country voice* I did

Cream- *comes running* CHEESE, GET HIM! *throws a piece of cheese*

Amy- A piece of cheese…?

Cream- I lost the other Cheese… *cries*

Big- Hey guys

Big's stomach- CHAO CHAO!

Cream- O_O CHEESE!

Big- Huh?

Cream- YOU ATE MY CHAO!

Big- I'm sorrey! I thought it was a piece of jello…

Cream- I'M TELLING, AMY!

Big- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *starts running* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *trips and falls* OOOOoooo….

Amy- Hi-ya!

Big- AH! O_O

Cheese- *pops out of Big's stomach* Chao!

Cream- Cheese!

Chao- *starts smoking*

Cheese- Cheese, you smoke too?!

Cheese- Chao. *cough* Chao *cough*

Cream- *smokes* Let's go home *they walk home*

Amy- UGH! IS THERE ANYONE HERE WHO DOESN'T SMOKE?!

Sonic- *smoking*

Knuckles- *smoking*

Silver- *smoking*

Shadow- *smoking* Sorry… I can't stop

Blaze- *smoking* It makes me cooler

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Silver- hi, Blaze!

Blaze- Yo Silver, give me some dab!

DAB!

Silver- Hey Blaze, I think I've found the Iblis trigger! Let me show you!

*goes to a store*

Silver- There it is!

They see a gun on the wall with the name Iblis on it. *the gun has a trigger*

Blaze- Silver, THAT'S a g-

Silver- I have you now! *uses psychic powers to destroy gun* I DID IT! I DESTOYED THE IBLIS TRIGGER! Now our world is in piece…

Blaze- THE ONLY PIECE YOU BROUGHT IS ONE LESS GUN IN THE WORLD!

Silver- Gun…?

Blaze- The thing you broke was a gun!

Silver- Oh… what you didn't know is… I'm a little bit naïve…

Blaze- Silver, you'd have to be DUMB if you didn't already know that!

Knuckles- Silver, you're naïve?! O_O

Blaze- *sighs* Example A

Cream- Silver, you're naïve?!

Blaze- Um… example B

Big- Silver, you're naïve?!

Blaze- Example C! And what happened to your face?!

Big- *deformed face* Well, Amy smashed my face when she attacked me for eating cream's chao… But when she landing on me my stomach bounced her off. THANK GOD I'm fat

Knuckles,Cream, and Silver- BIG, YOU'RE FAT?!

Blaze- Oh…my…gosh…!

Big- Come ON! Even I'm not that stupid!

Cream- Mr. Fatty, it's not nice to call people dumb!

Big- Wait! *sees froggy* Froggy!

Froggy- You know what… I'm tired of this!

Big- *gasp* Froggy, you speak?

Froggy- Yes I speak! And I'm tired of being your toilet paper when you run out! So, I'm LEAVING! *hops out*

Big- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Silver- Has anyone seen my octopus?!

Sonic- Octopus?

Silver- Yeah, it makes up the front of my hair

Sonic- Wait a sec...

FLASHBACK!

Waiter- May I take your order, sir?

Sonic- *looks at menu* Yes, I would like to try the octopus. I want to tey something new

ABOUT TWO MINUTES LATER!!

Waiter- *an octopus on a plate* There you go. Fried octopus.

Sonic- *thumbs-up* Thanks!

END OF FLASHBACK!!

Sonic- (That octopus did taste like hair) O_O

Silver-....

Sonic- Uh, nope haven't seen it! *runs off* BYE!

Silver- *sigh* I miss my awesome looks...

Blaze- O_o Silver you got a hair cut?

Silver- Not exactly...

Silver- I lost my octopus!

Blaze- I heard that they were having octopus at the delly

Silver- *lightbulb over head* IDEA!

...

Silver- *octopus on head* How's this?

Blaze- Silver you look like a complete idiot

Silver- *sigh* I miss my awesome amazing looks... *cries*

Sonic- Hey, Silver...

Silver- What?

Sonic- I know where your octopus is...

Silver-You do! Where is he?!

Sonic- *gulp* I ate him...

Silver- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sonic and Blaze- O_O

Silver- All the good times we had are... LOST *cries* Like when Blaze almost fried him...

Blaze- I thought it was eating your head, OKAY?!

Silver- *cries* I miss my Silver Honey Bunny... *stares at Sonic* YOU ATE MY OCTOPUS!

Sonic- *gets lifted up* UH... O_O

Silver- *uses psychic powers* MNOW I MUST KILL YOU!

Sonic- *starts feeling sick* Oh no... I think I'm gonna---

CENSORED= "BLECH"!!!

Silver honey bunny- *lands on ground* FINALLY! I'M OUT OF THAT IDIOT'S STOMACH! *talking in irish voice*

Silver- MY OCTOPUS! *picks him up*

Silver HB- I CAN'T TAKE LIVING ON YOU ANYMORE! IT HURTS EVERYTIME YOU BRUSH YOUR FREAKIN' HAIR!

Silver- Wha--!?

Silver HB- *starts walking away* I'M GONE!

Silver- O_o..........

...

Silver- *walks in the park and walks up to Big*

Big- *turns around* You lost a talking pet, too?

Silver- My Silver Honey Bunny *cries*

Big- *sighs* Join in...

...

A FEW MINUTES LATER!

Big and Silver- *hung from a tree*

THE END!


End file.
